


Slow Dancing

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and Hermione dance at Harry and Ginny's wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Slow Dancing

The wedding ceremony had been classic and chic; the perfect blend of magic and Muggle customs. After the ceremony, the real party started. 

Hermione decided to take a dancing break when the DJ played the iconic wedding songs Cha Cha Slide, Cupid Shuffle, and Chicken Dance. Her feet were feeling better, and the Chicken Dance was coming to an end, when Fred casually leaned against the table.

“May I have this dance?” he asked with an outstretched hand.

“Ok,” Hermione whispered and took his hand.

Fred led her onto the dance floor while the intro to “All My Life” played.

**Author's Note:**

> This might deserve an expansion some day. ;)


End file.
